Danny Phantom: Tainted Love
by cookiea2b3
Summary: I'm running. I can't let them catch me. What was that? I didn't murder anyone. Apparently I did or they wouldn't be chasing me. I'm lucky I escaped, but not before one of them dragged a dagger through my eye. I've been running for hours and I think the cut through my eye is starting to heal up. That's going to leave a scar. I wonder what my parents will do when they see it. -DF
1. Chapter One: Gone

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter One: Gone**

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm finally getting this done. Anyways it is late right now so I really don't feel like writing a very long author's note. So now, on with the story.**

* * *

Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

And I've lost my light

For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Oh...tainted love

Tainted love

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

I'm running. I can't let them catch me. What was that, I didn't murder anyone. Apparently I did or they wouldn't be chasing me. I'm lucky I escaped, but not before one of them dragged a dagger through my eye. I've been running for hours. I think the cut through my eye is starting to heal up. That's going to leave a scar. I wonder what my parents will do when they see it. I smile bitterly. I guess no more Danny Phantom. Now I just need to find somewhere to turn back into human form. Vlad can't be behind this because this stunt could easily reveal y secret. I can barely think, my head is pounding and my steps are kicking up asphalt. My throat is dry and my breathing is ragged. I've given up flying because it wastes energy. I can't stop because I know they're barely a mile behind me. I'm afraid of turning back to human form because I might pass out from exhaustion and they might blame my ghost form. I felt myself run into something. I looked up and saw that it was a fence. Why did it look so familiar? I turned around and saw myself in the Casper High football field. I heard the roar of an engine and panicked. I tried to turn intangible, but it was no use, I was physically and mentally exhausted. I heard footsteps behind me. I gasped and froze.

"We've got you now spook!"

* * *

*3 hours earlier*

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were eating at the Nasty Burger when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Sorry," Danny said guiltily.

Sam sighed, "Go."

Danny smiled a crooked grin and ran off. He changed into his ghost form with his signature battle cr. He flew off towards the school where his ghost sense led him. When he got there, all he saw was chaos. The school was encased in a blue flame. A young couple was crouching down next to a figure. Danny looked closer and saw that it was a dead little girl, not more than eight years old. There were sirens and flashing lights. People were getting hauled into ambulances and firemen were trying desperately trying to put out the fire, but it was no use. The enchantment put on the ghost fire was too powerful. The best they could do was keep it a bay. Danny surveyed the area and hesitantly landed near the couple. The couple looked up as soon as he landed.

"You killed our daughter!" yelled the mother outraged.

Danny put his hands up in protest, "I didn't do anything like that, I swear!"

"Liar!"

By now a crowd was gathering around them. Everyone was pointing and yelling. Danny was getting jostled around so much that he couldn't tell a sense of direct of direction. Then a force mad the crowd part like a red sea. Danny turned to face his savior only to find an ecto-gun to the face. So, Danny did what any normal person would do in this situation,….He booked it.

"After him!"

"Don't let him get away!'

They sort of sounded like a crowd of rabid fangirls, but don't be fooled, it wasn't anything like that. This was an angry mob. Now we go back to where we were at of the beginning of the story, three hours later. Throughout the chase, more people joined with their children. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were with their respective parents worrying themselves sick. Done with the inro, back to where Danny is cornered with nowhere left to run.

* * *

*3 hours later*

"We've got you now spook!"

Maddie had never felt so proud. A little over a year of hassling, but they finally got him right where they wanted it. This time she wasn't going to let it get away.

In one second Maddie had a shot fired at it and Danny was knocked harder against the fence. One civilian grinned wickedly seeing the scar forming where he nicked straight through its eye. Yes, they were calling Danny an it. They downgraded him so much that he wasn't a living or afterliving thing. The whole town advanced on him. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were trying their best to help Danny by tripping, distracting, hitting, and knocking the guns out of hands of random people, but it was no use, they were soon overwhelmed and lost in the crowd. Everyone took turns beating the crud out of Danny while Team Phantom stood on the sidelines grieving for Danny. There was nothing they could do.

Then as if by magic, a swelling green vortex opened up behind Danny. Everyone backed away out of surprise. The surprise then diminished and fear flared up when Frostbite and Wulf walked out. They approached Danny and Frostbite picked up Danny gently and put Danny on his back. This is when the townspeople came to their senses and put their weapons up.

"Freeze! Or we'll destroy you to!" Maddie threatened.

"We don't mean harm," Frostbite said.

"That's it!"

The resounding sound of a gunshot was heard throughout the field. Luckily Frostbite froze the shot before it reached him. The civilians were now astonished.

"How did you do that?" Valerie asked.

"It is a power persons of the Far Frozen have."

"So only ghosts of the Far Frozen have it?"

"Only persons with a cold core."

"A what?"

"A ghost's core is like a human heart. It keeps them stable and holds all their power," Maddie stated.

"Like the Great One here," Frostbite.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"Danny Phantom," Frostbite said.

"If Phantom has a cold core, how come he never used this power?" Valerie asked.

"It is the Great One's choice."

"But it is impossible to use cytokinesis and ecto-blasts at the same time," Maddie said.

"The Great One has a unique core, same as his cousin. They are the only persons to be able to."

Everyone was silent after this. They were all sitting there mulling it over.

"Why do you think all ghosts evil?'

"Because they are," Maddie replied.

"If all ghosts are evil, then that means all humans are good."

"That's not what I said!"

"That is what you implied. If the ghost zone if the flip side of the human world that means all humans are good. You are blinded by differences and base everything on assumptions. Come to me when you realize the truth," then Frostbite walked through the portal.

The portal remained open and everyone stared at the swirling green mass. Then something broke the silence.

"How could you do this!" yelled Sam outraged.

"He had it coming to him," said Pamela Manson.

"Had what was coming to him my butt!"

"Samantha! You will not speak to you mother that way!"

Sam looked like he could kill, "Fine! Until you come to your senses, I'm leaving!" Then she stomped through the portal.

"Tucker, I don't want you associating with that girl anymore. I think she may be a bad influence."

"No."

"What!"

"I'm going with her."

"Maddie! Jack! Help us!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

The Foleys and Mansons looked dejected.

"Come on lets go home," Maddie said.

"Jazz? You coming?" Jack asked.

Jazz looked at them, eyes full of sorrow, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Then Jazz jumped through the portal.

* * *

**I finished it. This is now not nighttime, but the next day because my mom made me go to bed. Anyways, first chapter down, I need to type up chapter two, and finish writing chapter three. Anyways, toodles! :D :) =D =) Internet carrot cake for anyone who reviews. **

**Pushing will get you anywhere**

**Except through a door that says push**

_**-Unknown**_

**Any girl can be glamorous**

**All you have to do is stand still and be stupid**

_**-Hedy Lamarr**_


	2. Chapter Two: Guilt

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter Two: Guilt**

**Author's Note: Here I am again and I now got followers. I would like to thank luvsouls, Emiko Sora, Syssilar, jeanette9a, and AwesomeDragonGirl for their support. I'll try to post daily, so anyways, please review and get internet steak. {P.S. - if you are wondering where all these random food ideas are coming from, it is what I'll be having for dinner or dessert. ;)}**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

_Once I ran to you _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love _

_Tainted love_

* * *

_Previously on Danny Phantom: Tainted Love_

_Sam looked like she could kill, "Fine! Until you come to your senses, I'm leaving!"_

_Then she stomped through the portal._

"_Tucker, I don't want you to associate with that girl anymore, I think she may be a bad influence."_

"_No."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I'm going with her."_

"_Maddie! Jack! Help us!"_

"_I'm sorry there's nothing we can do."_

_The Foleys and Mansons looked dejected._

"_Come on, let's go home," Maddie said._

"_Jazz, are you coming?" Jack asked._

_Jazz looked at them, eyes full of sorrow, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."_

_Then she jumped through the portal._

* * *

Then Jazz jumped through the portal.

"Jazz!" exclaimed the elder Fentons.

They ran towards the portal, but it closed before they could reach it.

That was all it took for the crowd to go into a frenzy. It was then interrupted by an evil bone-chilling laughter. Everyone froze and started cowering in fear.

"What was that?" asked Dash.

His only response was the laughter increasing in sadisticity and volume. A circle of flames then surrounded them. Then everyone screamed.

* * *

*Far Frozen*

Danny couldn't remember anything, just darkness. And laughter, only it wasn't the happy kind. It sounded creepy and dark. There was something knawing at his mind, like he supposed to remember something. Then lights started flashing. Green, red, white, and sometimes blue. Then a high-pitched scream sounded in

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. What are you going to do? No one likes you. In fact they all hate you. You will become me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Danny woke up screaming.

* * *

*Amity Park*

Everyone started screaming. A ghost materialized in front of them.

"How pleasant. Same as always"

"Is that Danny Phantom?" Paulina asked as the ghost teleported behind her. "He is so not cute anymore."

"Well you're in for luck, he never liked you," the ghost said.

Paulina shrieked and hid behind Dash.

"Why did you call yourself he, Phantom?" Valerie demanded.

"Because I'm not Danny Phantom."

"Who are you?" asked Lance Thunder.

"What are you?" Maddie chimed.

"I'm Dan Phantom. I'm Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius's ghost halves combined. If only Daniel made one little mistake."

"If?" Maddie asked, "But you're still here. How is that possible?"

"I live outside of time. I'll always exist."

"Why did you choose now to attack?"

"I was trapped, but I escaped."

"Well this time you won't escape. Do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because you won't exist!" Maddie yelled sending a blast his way. She received a horrified expression a moment later when she saw it dissolve into in his aura.

"Nice try, but I'm inevitable. So, say goodnight because your life is now a living nightmare."

* * *

*Far Frozen*

*Sam P.O.V.*

I was pacing around the Far Frozen infirmary. I was so worried. Danny really got a beating back there. What bothers me is that I didn't do anything to help. All I did was stood there. I mean,.

I was cut off by Danny's screaming.

"Ohmygod! Danny! Are you okay?!" Jazz, Tucker, and I exclaimed. Danny glared at us. "Sorry, standard question,"

"What happened?" he asked. Then I look come over his face as he remembered what happened. He reached up and touched his eye. I gasped as I got a good look at it. It looked milky white and barely had any color in the iris.

"Danny?" Jazz asked tenderly.

He sighed and looked at us, "What happened after?"

We looked at each other, "Frostbite and Wulf opened a portal to where you were," Tucker said finally.

"So they saved me. Wait. How are you guys here?"

"We all went through the portal too," I explained.

"I was the last one to go through and it closed behind me," Jazz added.

"And I don't think they'll be ignorant enough to follow us," Tucker said.

"I guess that's good news," Danny said, "But, where do we go now?"

"We're not going back, are we?" I asked.

"It's too risky," Danny said.

"I don't ever want to go back," Jazz said, "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"But, no matter what you do," Tucker said with Jazz and I joining him, "We're with you all the way!"

Then a magical thing happened. A true, pure smile lit up each of our faces and we knew it would be all right.

* * *

*Amity Park*

"Wait a second, you said ghost halves," Valerie said.

"Yes, I did. I might as well let the cat out the bag. Plasmius, step forward."

Everyone was surprised when Vlad Masters stepped forward.

"Vladdy! Help us!" yelled Jack.

"Sorry, no can do. Please continue, Master."

"MASTER?!"

"Now here comes the truth," Dan began, "Daniel didn't kill the girl, I did."

Everyone gasped at this.

"So we hurt the ghost boy for no reason," Paulina cried.

Everyone looked depressed.

"Now don't look so sad, because you'll feel even worse after this. Vlad, transform."

Everyone was in silent shock as they watched white haloed black rings appear at Vlad's middle and split. One went up and the other went down.

"Vlad's a ghost!" Maddie exclaimed.

"If Mayor Masters is part ghost, does that mean Danny Phantom is too?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Take a wild guess of who that may be."

"That's impossible! No kid could balance ghost hunting, school work, chores, and a social life!" Mrs. Foley said.

"How clueless can you people get?! Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. See the difference! NO! Because there is none!"

"That's not true! My son isn't the ghost boy!" Jack yelled.

"He would have told us! We could have cured him!" Maddie joined in.

"Bingo! That's the reason! Have you ever thought that he likes what he does?!"

"But that doesn't prove anything!" exclaimed Valerie.

"He was always late coming home or going to class, he knew facts that both personas should remember, and he seemed to always be in pain or tired. Is that enough proof. You are all stupid fools that only care about themselves!"

Everyone now wore an expression of guilt.

"But now since you chased your stupid ghost boy away, Amity Park is mine for the taking."

"Danny will come back! I know he will!" Paulina yelled.

"Now why would he do that? He trusted you, but you betrayed him. You also chased away the only people to bring him back. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are probably long gone too."

"They knew!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Of course they knew! The only people who had any sense. The only people who could keep a secret. The only people who weren't blinded by predjuce or superficial.

Everyone started feeling worse and some even broke down crying.

"But that's about to change, because there is no more Danny Phantom. Time for darkness and there's no turning back."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was it? Was it good? Anyways this is the next day because my dad kicked me off the computer. Plz review! KK's! Bye! :D :) =D =)**


	3. Chapter Three: Bedtime Daymares

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter Three: Forgiveness**

**Author's Note: Hi again guys! I'm posting the third chapter today because I'll probably won't be able to post tomorrow because I have church. I just recently finished writing this chapter and I have a lot of time so, here it goes.**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

_Once I ran to you _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love _

_Tainted love_

* * *

_Previously on Danny Phantom: Tainted Love_

_Everyone now wore an expression of guilt._

_"But now since you chased your stupid ghost boy away, Amity Park is mine for the taking."_

_"Danny will come back! I know he will!" Paulina yelled._

_"Now why would he do that? He trusted you, but you betrayed him. You also chased away the only people to bring him back. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are probably long gone too."_

_"They knew!" everyone yelled in surprise._

_"Of course they knew! The only people who had any sense. The only people who could keep a secret. The only people who weren't blinded by predjuce or superficial._

_Everyone started feeling worse and some even broke down crying._

_"But that's about to change, because there is no more Danny Phantom. Time for darkness and there's no turning back."_

* * *

Jack P.O.V.

I lie in this cage and think of how this day unfolded for me. At first it seemed like a normal day. I ate, invented some cool new weapons, watched my kids off to school, ate, went ghost hunting, ate, tried to figure out my kids and then ate some more. Then all of a sudden Phantom with green skin, fangs, flaming hair, and red eyes shows up on the scene and kills the Robinson's little girl which then previews on Amity News all day. I knew Phantom was no good. Now that I look back on that, I realize that was Dan Phantom. Next, Phantom has the nerve to show his face again. After that, we chased him for hours. Then two ghosts I have never seen before make an appearance and take him to the Ghost Zone through a natural portal. Then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz follow them. Then Dan appears and then Vlad Masters, my best buddy, is revealed to be half ghost. That doesn't really bother that much, but what does is that Vlad is the Wisconsin Ghost, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius. He is on Dan's side, he overshadowed me, held Maddie and Jazz captive, tried to kill me, attacked my son, and now just recently took Maddie away from me and locked me in this cage. Even after all these years, he still blames me for this accident that changed his life, the one that turned him half-ghost. If I knew this would have happened I would have done anything and given up everything to prevent it. Even though had so much good fortune in his life and this is his own choice, I feel guilty. Now this brings me to the most important thing that happened today. My son is a ghost. My son is Danny Phantom. All this time I hunted my own son. What kind of parent am I?

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Maddie P.O.V.

I try to distance myself from Vlad as much as possible. The only thing keeping me from harming Vlad while he sleeps is the innocent people he might advance over. This day came as a shock to me. My husband's best friend turns out to be an evil half-ghost bent on killing him and marrying me. Then my son turns out to be another half-ghost who I have wronged. My mind is all warped up and nothing makes sense anymore, but one thing comes to me crystal clear. That I owe an apology.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Mr. Lancer P.O.V.

At first when I saw Daniel, I saw a bright student who was ready to learn. Then something went wrong. He went through his clumsy phase dropping thirty-four beakers in one month and was banned from handling all fragile school property for life. Soon after he caused a massive food-fight in the lunchroom. Next came the bad grades and periotic absences and minor cuts and bruises and don't let me mention his drowsiness. Now that I look back at it, I realize those were all signs. I feel like such an idiot. I always pressured him by giving him more homework to make him shape-up, but really, it did the opposite. I gave him detentions and other various punishments, and he just took it. I now know I don't deserve this life. This life where I sit around punishing the good and awarding the bad.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Paulina P.O.V.

I know people think I'm dumb and I know people think I'm cruel. I'm sorry for what I do, but I've grown to live like that. Other people have talents like Jazz. She is smart, Tucker is skilled with technology, Dash is athletic, Star is an artist, Mrs. Fenton is a martial artist, and Danny is a hero. See, everyone has something important. I'm just pretty. Pretty is not an accomplishment. You can't get anywhere in life with that. Jazz can follow her dreams and be a psychologist, Tucker can work for the government, Dash can be a coach, and Star can be an artist. Mrs. Fenton already has a great life and Danny is already a hero. A hero is a person who gives their life to protect people's lives no matter what. And we betrayed Danny. I feel so ashamed.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Dash P.O.V.

I'm in a corner in my room with the light turned out. I'm breathing silently. I shouldn't even be alive. I shouldn't even be enjoying life, not when Danny isn't enjoying his. His life is over, so should mine. I didn't make it any better by bullying him. I now know I deserve everything bad that happened to me. So now, I sit in my room trying not to cry.

_I hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Star P.O.V.

I'm in my room crying my eyes out. I can't take this! How could I be so heartless?! I picked Danny PHANTOM and pushed Danny FENTON back down, while Danny kept picking everyone back up when they were pushed down. Pushing will get you anywhere, except through a door that said pull. Eventually we got past the door that said pull, but the door was broke down. Danny was the door, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker pulled the door, while the rest of us pushed. Then on the other side there were the monsters, or the ghosts in this scenario. I feel like such a jerk!

_I just hope Danny can forgive, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Kwan P.O.V.

I walk down the streets of Amity Park seeing people in distress. I see ghosts all around giving people misery. I should help, but I'm too afraid of getting attacked to help. _Danny would help no matter what the consequences._ A little voice in my head said. This is what Danny would want. I will fight for now and forever.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Ms. Tetslaf P.O.V.

I never would believe one of my students would turn out to be a superhero. I wouldn't believe it to possible. I remember pushing Danny to be better one day when he seemed exhausted before we even started to run. I remember Phantom being at sightings at ten ghost attacks the night before. I can't believe Danny was pushing himself so hard that night. And I pushed him more and again.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Principle Ishiyama P.O.V.

As I sit in my office, I reflect on Danny. At first when he started causing trouble I thought it was teenage rebellion coming up, but when it kept continuing I realized something more was behind this. I never thought it was something illegal, so I just let Danny do whatever he was doing. I can't believe that it has to come to this for me to realize how unfair I've been treating my students. I let Dash bully Danny, and without Danny I wouldn't even be alive right now. From now I will treat all my students with respect. On the football team or not.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

Valerie P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I can't believe it! Why didn't Danny tell me?! I could have seriously hurt him! Even after the incident with Danielle, he still didn't tell me! Okay Valerie, calm down. He knows I'm the Red Huntress. He called me Valerie while in his Phantom form about a million times. How did I miss that? I just can't believe I attacked and he still wanted to be friends with me. He helped me while I was in dark times, and what did I do, put an ecto-gun in his face. I probably chased away the only real friend I have or had, whatever he thinks we are now. Star is my friend, but Danny is unique. He is one of a kind. He is a guardian angel sent from heaven above.

_I just hope Danny can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it._

* * *

*On T.V.*

"Are you enjoying yourselves servants?" Dan said on every electronic device in Amity Park, "You're not?! All's well that ends well. I'm wasting my time to talk to you mortals because I have an important announcement to make. I have sent some of my minions and they have captured Danny Phantom's allies, so don't go looking for any ghosts to help. But you probably don't care about that. Here's the real news." Dan cleared his throat and laughed, "Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jasmine Fenton didn't survive. And just because I love sharing news that devastates others, I'll come out and say it. Daniel didn't survive either, he died only minutes after. Now I unleash my plan. I have prepared a highly elite ghost army to whip you all into shape. So good luck Amity Park, because you're going to need it.

* * *

**Now it is Monday. Anyways I have decided to put a chapter up every other day. So another chapter won't be up until Wednesday. It might be today or tomorrow if I have extra time. Which I doubt happening today. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Plz review and check out my profile. Peace! =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D Oh, and I also have a snow day today! =D In Virginia! =D Don't ask why! =D**


	4. Chapter Four: Time

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter Four: Surprises**

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't update and now probably aren't reading my story and mad at me. I'll try to make it up to you. I just wrote the next chapter and it's extra-long. Anyways this chapter answers anything unanswered in the last chapter. SO, here we go! Chapter Five of Danny Phantom: Tainted Love. I don't know why I bother writing these because no one reads them anyways. D= Please enjoy and check out my profile. =D**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

_Once I ran to you (I ran) _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love _

_Tainted love_

* * *

_Previously on Danny Phantom: Tainted Love_

_*On T.V.*_

_"Are you enjoying yourselves servants?" Dan said on every electronic device in Amity Park, "You're not?! All's well that ends well. I'm wasting my time to talk to you mortals because I have an important announcement to make. I have sent some of my minions and they have captured Danny Phantom's allies, so don't go looking for any ghosts to help. But you probably don't care about that. Here's the real news." Dan cleared his throat and laughed, "Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jasmine Fenton didn't survive. And just because I love sharing news that devastates others, I'll come out and say it. Daniel didn't survive either, he died only minutes after. Now I unleash my plan. I have prepared a highly elite ghost army to whip you all into shape. So good luck Amity Park, because you're going to need it._

* * *

As Danny walked out of the infirmary, he nearly fell on his rear from the force of a hug.

"What the fu…..," Danny began.

"Danny! Language!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What the fudge."

Jazz gave him the thumbs up. The person finally released Danny and was revealed to be….

"DANIELLE!" Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny all screeched.

"Hi guys!" Dani said cheerfully.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Guess what?!" Dani asked happily.

"What?" Danny asked carefully backing a few paces away.

"My ice powers came in!" she said in yet another chipper voice.

"Cryokinesis," Jazz corrected.

"What?" Sam, Tucker, and Dani asked.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Dani and Sam said to Tucker at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Dani and Sam said to each other.

"No you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Stop that!" they said synchronized.

"Ugh!" the girls both huffed and turned their backs to each other.

"So, what does cryokinesis mean again?" Tucker asked.

"It's the proper way to say ice powers," Danny obliged putting air quotes around the words 'proper' and 'ice powers'.

Jazz sighed and facepalmed.

"So Danny," Dani says apparently out of her funk. "What brings you to…..ohmygod Danny, what happened to your eye?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. Are you staying in the Far Frozen?"

"Heck yeah! I got nowhere else to go."

"Then we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"What? Why?" Dani questioned.

"We're going to be living here now," Jazz answered.

"What about Amity Park?"

"We're not going back," Tucker said. We can relax.

"Why not?"

"We're not safe there anymore," Sam said.

"Oh," Dani said sorrowfully.

"Let's not dwell on the past," Jazz said, "We have the rest of the day to look forward to."

"Jazz?" Dani said.

"Hmmhmm."

"It's 7:15."

Jazz laughed nervously, clearly embarrassed. "Well at least we can relax." She took a couple steps forward while looking backwards at them, "I mean, it's not like a new problem is going to fall out of the sky."

Then out of random, courtesy of Mr. Murphy, a figure crash landed at blinding speed about one foot behind Jazz. She shrieked, "Everyone run for your lives! The aliens have taken over!"

Everyone, including the Far Frozen civilization stared at Jazz before crowding around the fallen object. As soon as Danny, Sam, and Tucker got a glimpse of the face, they instantly exclaimed, "CLOCKWORK!?"

"Magic clock aliens," Jazz said like an insomniac, still wearing off from the near death experience.

Frostbite then came and broke up the crowd, "What is going on around here?!" He then caught sight of Clockwork, "Master Time, it is an honor to be in your presence."

Clockwork ignored him, "Daniel, there is an occurence in need of your assistance."

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"DAN ESCAPED!" Team Phantom yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Yes Daniel, Danielle, Jasmine, Samantha, and Tucker. He has framed Danny and enlisted the help of Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius, Pariah Dark, the Fright Night, and Walker as his second in command and has other ghosts such as Spectra, Bertrand, Amorpho, Vortex, Aragon, the Box Ghost, the Ghost Writer, Undergrowth, and Nocturne."

"This day can't get any worse!" Danny groaned.

"They also know that you and Vlad are halfas."

"It was going to get eventually," Sam reassured Danny."

"Who cares?! Let's just go kick some butt," Dani said.

"What's must be a catch?" Danny said while holding Dani back.

Clockwork then continued speaking, "There are too many ghosts on Dan's side. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but Dan's army has already started rounding up anyone on your side."

"But how does Dan know who's on whose side?" Tucker asked.

"Dan has taken my staff, which contains most of my powers. My powers are limited, so I can't really help you."

Jazz whimpered worriedly.

"But I managed to save a part of my staff. The time watch. I can freeze time, but that would be useless both Dan and I live outside of time. Nevermind that. The time watch like the staff obtains special powers, which I'm giving to you five," Clockwork said taking out the blue clock. He rolled it in his palms for a while and it left his hands when it suddenly transformed into a blue mist. The mist then proceeded to flow out of his hands and into the five teenager entities in the room.

"Like Dan, you have now acquired special capabilities or unlocked something inside of you. You must leave soon. Dan is getting nearer. Frostbite and the elder, Winterbout have retrieved the Infi-Map."

Frostbite and Winterbout then abruptly burst into the room. Winterbout was a yeti just like Frostbite, but without the ice arm and with red eyes. His also had fur that was graying and the skin on his face was sagging and had many wrinkles, but despite his hunchback, he had a cheery smile on his face that carried wonder and mirth.

"Master Clockwork," Frostbite bowed.

"Stopwatch," Winterbout said profoundly.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker fell on the round laughing.

"Stopwatch," Danny got out, "I'm going to have to remember that."

"Focus Daniel, the world is at stake. Winterbout, stop playing games."

"Geeze, okay Clocky," Winterbout said, "Frostbite, hand me the Infi-Map."

Frostbite bowed and handed it to the elder, who opened it and placed it on the ground. Frostbite bit his tongue to keep from grabbing the Infi-Map off the floor. Both the elders of time and ice then bent down and placed their pairs of hands on the map. They both then started glowing with ecto-energy which transferred over the surface. Winterbout with a very light blue and Clockwork with a very light purple. Both started chanting words that no one in the room but them could comprehend. Then there was a dazzling light and all anyone one could see was white. When everyone recovered from the blinded shock, they were greeted by the familiar colors of the dull room, but what was most peculiar was an intoxicating swirling pink and orange swirling portal with a periwinkle of other colors in the mix. They all stood in astonishment, but the moment didn't last. The humans, halfas, and even the ghosts started shivering uncontrollably and witnessed as everything turned fifty shades darker.

"We must hurry," Winterbout said, "The Dark-One is approaching!" He ran and picked up an object from underneath the portal then hurriedly placed it around Danny's neck. Everyone saw it as a vial that contained a swirling multi-colored substance much like one of the portal existing in the room.

"It contains the essence of the Infi-Map. Basically your key back. So, don't lose it and don't break it," Frostbite said as he picked up the Infi-Map. He held it up and now everyone saw that it now looked like any old ordinary map.

"You can't win now because you are still recovering. You are dangerously outnumbered. You must train until there is no doubt that you will beat Dan. There are a younger version of Winterbout and myself waiting for you on the other side of the portal. You are our only hope."

Jazz, Dani, Tucker, and Sam all then jumped through the portal. Danny stood by and turned to face Clockwork, Frostbite, and Winterbout.

"I won't let you down," Danny said, "I promise."

Then Danny jumped through the portal and both vanished from sight. They stood in silence and stared at the spot. They stared as they were dragged away by Dan's army. They stared as they were imprisoned. Among the imprisoned of the ghosts, on Danny's side, they prayed that their friends, Dani, Team Phantom, and even the humans would get out of this alive.

_On this fateful day, this persons were imprisoned; Clockwork, Desiree, Dora, Ember, Frostbite, Johnny 13, Kitty, the Lunch Lady, Pandora, Poindexter, Skulker, Wulf, Cujo, and many others, They knew they were going to be there for a long time, but not forever, because the future is not always set in stone._

_Long live Danny Phantom._

_May you never be alone._

* * *

**This is to anyone who didn't understand what Dan was saying on T.V., even after reading this chapter. Frostbite said Danny didn't make it and that he didn't know where Sam, Tucker, and/or Jazz was, so Dan assumed that they were dead by falling off a cliff or the portal changed times or something. Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways, see the box down under, do me a favor and review, follow, or favorite. Also, please check out my profile and answer my poll. Toodles for now! =D**


	5. Chapter Five: Three Years

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter Five: Three Years**

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Anyways here's chapter five. Also, stay posted for many chapters coming your way because I am in the midst of writing chapter nine so here goes. =D**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

_Once I ran to you _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love _

_Tainted love_

* * *

_Previously on Danny Phantom: Tainted Love…_

_Jazz, Dani, Tucker, and Sam all then jumped through the portal. Danny stood by and turned to face Clockwork, Frostbite, and Winterbout._

_"I won't let you down," Danny said, "I promise."_

_Then Danny jumped through the portal and both vanished from sight. They stood in silence and stared at the spot. They stared as they were dragged away by Dan's army. They stared as they were imprisoned. Among the imprisoned of the ghosts, on Danny's side, they prayed that their friends, Dani, Team Phantom, and even the humans would get out of this alive._

_On this fateful day, this persons were imprisoned; Clockwork, Desiree, Dora, Ember, Frostbite, Johnny 13, Kitty, the Lunch Lady, Pandora, Poindexter, Skulker, Wulf, Cujo, and many others, They knew they were going to be there for a long time, but not forever, because the future is not always set in stone._

_Long live Danny Phantom._

_May you never be alone._

* * *

Soon enough three years passed. Three years of torture. Three years of sacrifice. Three years of pain. Three years of fighting. Three years of survival. Three years of isolation. Three years of imprisonment.

Today we explore four stories. One of Dan. One of the ghosts. One of the humans. One of the Phantom Five. Let's indulge in these stories shall we.

Dan decided not to go past the outskirts of Amity Park. Instead he made a barrier around Amity Park. He used the mayor house as his keep, so it gave off a creepy aura that most chose to stay away from. The ghosts who sided with him had free reign over Amity Park.

Walker made another prison in Amity Park. This one catered to both humans and ghosts. The ghosts that sided with Danny were then locked up in it. The humans were locked up in the prison also if they tried to retaliate against any ghosts or just for fun. Walker brought his ghost police to the Earth and had some of the weaker ghosts in the ghost watching over the other one due to the ghost zone now almost be barren. The prison in Amity Park is called Blood Falls. Walker is also one of Dan's four advisors. And to answer any questions, yes, Walker's laws got even more retarded.

Vlad made Maddie become his wife and they had a child named Daniel, which Vlad let Maddie name his for the bit of remorse he felt because of what little humanity he clung on to. The GIW tried to capture Vlad, but failed to do so. Vlad is one of Dan's advisors. Vlad's powers stopped increasing after he joined Dan.

Pariah Dark was freed by Dan, but was soon brought down. Pariah now works as Dan's left hand man and third advisor. Dark now helps with keeping order in the ghost zone. He is now the second most powerful ghost in present time.

The Fright Night, like in the future, becomes Dan's right hand man and acts on any sadistic whim Dan comes up with.

Penelope Spectra became Dan's girlfriend in the matter of a year due to how both have cruel sadistic pleasures. Amorpho and the Box Ghost both joined Dan to both wanting to be known and feared. Bertrand joined because of how loyal he was to Spectra. Aragon joined Dan due to Dan helping him gain control of the medieval realm once again. The Ghost Writer joined due to his grudge on Danny. Vortex joined Dan so he could wreak havoc, so the weather was always unpredictable. Undergrowth also joined and so did Nocturne. Like Vortex, they too caused havoc. There were many ghosts on Dan's side, but those are the main ones. Now to the humans.

The humans mainly consist of Maddie, Jack, Mr. Lancer, Ms. Tetslaf, Principle Ishiyama, Mr. Foley, Mrs. Foley, Pamela Manson, Jeremey Manson, Dash, Star, Paulina, Valerie, Mr. Gray, and many others. The humans struggled to survive. They barley had any food and water as they were cut off from any civilization beyond the town. There was a barrier surrounded the town and that shocked humans, so they were prevented from leaving. About half the town escaped before the barrier went up, but the the lives of the ones who were unfortunate was unforgettable and terrifying. They had to live everyday like their last literally because the stakes were a LOT higher that they had of surviving. Maddie was forced into rape by Vlad who would hurt Jack if she didn't agree. Jack became frail and his whole head of hair was now gray. He was often subjected to verbal and physical abuse by Vlad. Mr. Lancer also became very thin. Since the school closed down he has been doing his part by teaching students secretly because Dan forbid it. Ms. Tetslaf joined the Rescuers, a group of people dedicated to saving innocent people from ghostly terrorizing. Principle Ishiyama became the new mayor of Amity Park also secretly. Her job was to help people survive any way that she could. Mr. Foley joined the Rescuers and works as Mayor Ishiyama's secretary. Mrs. Foley was very unlucky and got breast cancer with a five year long span to live. Pamela was another unlucky one. She was forced to work as Vlad's servant and had to cater to his every whim. This also made Maddie and Pamela connect and become friends as they found comfort in each other. Jeremey now alone was devastated when Sam jumped through the portal and Pamela was taken away into slavery. Even more so when Grandma Manson became deceased one year later. He now works with Mr. Gray finding ways to break through the barrier. Mr. Gray founded the Rescuers and became their leader. Valerie is second command of the Rescuers and works with hunting and retaliation and defense weapons. She also tries countless times to break into the Fenton Portal and to build one herself. Dash also joined the Rescuers, but works in the infirmary. He was great with kids, so most of them came to him for comfort. Star using her artistic abilities was able to design and make clothes for people. Kwan, who went camping with his grandfather a lot when he was little, was able to identify edible plants and animals, so he picked out the ones that could be used for medicines and food. Star and Kwan got married and had a child named Marie when they were seventeen. Paulina who is not as useless as she thought she was, befriended a ghost police officer named Ryan, who soon realized the error in his ways. The friendship soon blossomed into love. Ryan captivated by love, brought food for Paulina and the rest of the humans. About one year later, Ryan proposes and gives Paulina a ring with a silver band and a blood red ruby in the shape of a heart. The Box Ghost witnesses the exchange and tells Walker. Ryan who is about to leave the prison a couple days later to be with Paulina is captured by Walker. Ryan is then executed in front of the whole town. Paulina still grieves his death and clings to the only thing she has left of him, the ruby ring. Paulina now works as a first hand nurse in and specializes in making medicines.

Danny's allies faced imprisonment. They were locked in Blood Falls and had collars around their necks that prevented them from leaving the prison. Life wasn't really bad for them. They interacted with humans that were sent there and helped them escape when they could. Clockwork still didn't have his time controlling powers, but could see into the future, but not anything involving Dan, him, or Danny.

Danny, Dani, Tucker, Jazz, and Sam found the young Clockwork and Winterbout just where they were said to be. The rest of the time was just a blur of training to them.

Danny's flying improved and he could now almost surpass the speed of light. He now had sharper reflexes and could fight and run at the speed of sound. Danny's ecto-blasts turned white, but his ghostly wail stayed green. He can also melt his body into green goo or vaporize into a blue mist. His strength is now two times that of Dan's best. Danny can also tap into the Infi-Map Essence (IME) and change parts of reality such as life or death or put a soul back in its own body or bring back a perished ghost. He can also alter someone's physical makeup, such as change their gender, age, color, or body, for a maximum of one week. Danny's special ability is healing and rebuilding. Danny grew a lot taller and grew out his bangs and keeps it brushed to the side so it covers his blind eye. Danny's ghost form now wears a silver tank top with a black DP logo, gloves, and pants with silver boots. Danny's human form now wears a white leather vest with a black shirt underneath. He also has dark wash skinny jeans and green and blue hightops.

Dani gained her ice powers when she turned fourteen. She also obtained her ghostly wail. Her powers surpasses Pariah's by a limited amount and her fastest flying speed is a bit over the speed of sound. At the time, she now has all the powers Danny had at age fifteen and is the same height too. Her special ability is mind control. Dani wears the same outfit as Danny in ghost form, but the hemline lengthens and flares up a bit. She also has a black belt around her waist. Dani's human outfit mainly consists of a red tank top, dark wash capris, red sparkly converse, and silver hoop earrings. Her hair is now in curls.

Sam specializes in martial arts and her special ability is increased agility and strength. Her training outfit looks just like Dani's ghost form, but purple instead of silver. Sam now wears her hair in a French braid and her height reaches up to Danny's shoulder. Sam's normal outfit is a pair of distressed dark wash skinny jeans, an off the shoulder purple top, knee high faux leather boots with steel toes, and a silver rhinestone fingerless wrist glove.

Tucker specializes in weaponary and his special ability in heightened senses that work so good that people think that he's a ninja. His training outfit looks like Danny's ghost form, but red instead of silver. Tucker is now more muscular and has an on and off again goatee. Tucker's normal outfit is a pair of cargo shorts, white sneakers, and a red Ghostbusters t-shirt. He also traded in his glasses for contacts and doesn't wear his red beret anymore.

Jazz specialized in acrobatic tricks and chi-blocking. Her special ability is telekinesis. Her training outfit looks like Sam's, but turquoise instead of purple. She cut her hair into a shoulder length bob that curves inward at the ends. Her normal outfit consists of a pair of mid wash mid-thigh shorts, a dark blue floral pattern top, and a brown belt around her middle, so the bottom half flows freely. Her headband is now a sparkly silver and she wears hot pink ballerina shoes so her feet can bend easily.

The ghost zone changed also. It looked abandoned because only neutral ghosts stayed there. The rest of the United Stated created an organization called Ghost Experts Preventing Spectral Activity a.k.a. GEPSA, which other nations soon joined. None of them succeed in breaking the barrier or making contact.

Now you see how the first years played out. If you want to read a happy story where everything is just peachy, hit the back button. If you want to read a story with death after death, hit the back button. If you thought this story began five chapters ago, you are wrong, dead wrong, because this is just the beginning.

The beginning of Danny Phantom: Tainted Love.

* * *

**How was that! Hoped you liked it! Anyways, Plz review, favorite, follow and check out my profile and answer my poll. Now stay tuned for more Danny Phantom: Tainted Love. Ta ta for now! =D**


	6. Chapter Six: Making Appearances

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter Six: Making Appearances (Familiar Faces)**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for making you wait. I'll be updating a lot more now that it's summer. I'm now in the midst of writing chapter twelve, which means I'm nearing the end because that means I'm writing the interlude and introduction to the final battle. The battle should take up about two chapters. Then I have about two to three more chapters to conclude the story and write an epilogue. I may write a sequel and a spinoff to this story. Okay, I you don't know what a spinoff is, it is basically a what if story. Such as what if Danny fought Dan in the beginning or what if everyone found out his secret or what if it was physically impossible for Danny's friends and family to help him. (By the way those are all examples in the spinoff) So that's what a spinoff is. Any questions? Actually this is the spinoff of that story because I came up with that idea first, but it doesn't really matter, but I bet you are tired of me rambling on and on so I'll just get on with the story.**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

_Once I ran to you (I ran) _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love _

_Tainted love_

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

Five figures dressed in full black bodysuits and eyemasks jumped out of a swirling multi-colored vortex in the middle of the woods.

"Are we clear on the plan?" one asked.

"The one where I snoop around and gather intel while you guys make camp, sure," another said, clearly feminine.

"Just go," the first one said exasperatedly.

"Whatever."

* * *

Danielle P.O.V.

"Whatever," I say as I take off to the sky. Amity Park wasn't such a far flight. Only about half a mile away. Danny might want to move camp a bit farther back. To be honest, I was scared, not about camp, the thick underbrush took care of that, but it was the condition of the town. Quaint, peaceful Amity Park, a nice place to live, despite the pests (ghosts). I quickly turned invisible and drifted down to the ground. As I cruised the streets, I noticed something very important. There was not a human in sight. The whole area was abandoned. All that crossed my vision was a couple stray ghosts, not to mention that everything was in ruins. It looked like an after picture for a bomb testing site. I decided to get a closer look so I change into my human form which was wearing my stealth suit, I slink across the walls. I'm about to enter a store to 'borrow' some clothes so I can blend in more easily when I hear a scream.

* * *

Ms. Tetslaf P.O.V.

I was going on one of my daily patrols around town when I saw the Box Ghost taking a little girl from her mother.

"Let go of her spook!" I exclaimed.

The only reply I got was the Box Ghost trapping me in one of his glowing pink boxes. The Box Ghost chuckled. Not knowing what else to do, I screamed.

* * *

Dani P.O.V.

I was about to enter a store to 'borrow' some clothes when I heard a scream. I dash of towards the street and feel the incoming feeling of cold in the pit of my stomach, also known as my ghost sense. The freezing sensation was soon replaced by dread. I picked up my already rapid pace and started sprinting, so I was sure to be a blur to any untrained eyes. I felt a stream of air rise up from my lungs and push its way through my esophagus to unfurl from my mouth like a shimmery blue snake. The mist was a familiar sensation, but this time it was more prominent. I skidded to a stop straight behind a ghost who was terrorizing a little girl and two women. A crowd had gathered and was currently trying to free them from glowing pink…..Boxes? I did double take of the ghost standing, ….er, floating in front of me. Wow! Should have seen that coming. No matters, this is going to be a piece of cake.

"Hey Boxy! Why don't you stop picking on someone weaker than you! It's pathetic!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth projecting the sound to everyone around us.

Everyone, ghosts and humans alike, dropped what they were doing abruptly and gathered around us.

"Whooo, are you?" The Box Ghost.

"Ima Idiot."

"WELL, I'm an idiot, I'm going to let you go in an act of piece or face my wrath. Your choice."

"Oh please, I've met flies smarter than you."

"You have sealed your fate. Face my wrath!"

"You wish!" I jumped and delivered a spinning kick to his head.

As he tried to pick himself up from the daze, I kicked upwards and punched him in the gut successfully sending him flying into the wall. He attempted to get up but I beat him to the punch. (Pun not intended) I hoisted him up against the wall and looked into his eyes. I felt the familiar tug of our minds connecting, I pulled and let him go limp in my hands before dropping him to the ground.

I was brought back to reality to the sound whooping and whistling calls. That reminded me that I was supposed to undercover. I quickly dashed behind a corner and turned invisible just as the townspeople ran after me. I waited until they split up before jumping up and taking flight in a random direction. I glanced behind me before letting out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I landed on the ground just as it started to pour. Just my luck, but I should less worry about my luck and more of Amity Park's. I stood still as I felt the clothes on my body change shape as it mimicked what I saw in the store window. That should do it. I looked at my appearance in the glass. I looked to different from the others. I wiped of all my makeup and tied my hair up. Not much of a change. I couldn't act like everything is hopeless because how could I. I grinned at my reflection and then happily skipped up to the library down the street.

* * *

Ms. Tetslaf

Who was that? I don't know what to make of it. No one does. Is she a friend or a foe? We don't know, but one thing makes its way to us crystal clear. She brought us something we thought we had lost a long time ago.

Hope.

* * *

Dani P.O.V.

I skidded into the library dripping water onto the linoleum floors, and just in time too. I watched outside the window as the rain transitioned to hail and a lightning bolt struck the ground where I was standing. Ouch, that would have hurt. I shivered and phased the water off of myself.

A voice suddenly sounded, "Hello, Danielle."

I turned around slowly and screamed.

* * *

**Whew! Done! I'm really sorry I made you wait so long. You're probably pissed off at me for not updating in so long and then leaving you a crappy ending. Anyways I'm going to update soon. (Tomorrow) (hopefully) And I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank the people who gave me their support and I'll keep you posted! Bye! =D**


	7. Chapter Seven: Blood Heaven

**Danny Phantom: Tainted Love**

**Chapter Seven: Blood Heaven**

**Author's Note: Heya! Guess what! I'm back! With a new chapter! =D Chapter Seven: Blood Heaven! Anyways I would like to thank chainmail19 and Magian Girl0 for their support and I'll keep writing more. Now back to your previously scheduled story! =D**

**Warning: This chapter contains some mild gore.**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to _

_Get away _

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

_The love we share _

_Seems to go nowhere _

_And I've lost my light _

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

_Once I ran to you _

_Now I'll run from you _

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all _

_Oh...tainted love_

* * *

_Previously on Danny Phantom: Tainted Love_

_I skidded into the library dripping water onto the linoleum floors, and just in time too. I watched outside the window as the rain transitioned to hail and a lightning bolt struck the ground where I was standing. Ouch, that would have hurt. I shivered and phased the water off of myself._

_A voice suddenly sounded, "Hello, Danielle."_

_I turned around slowly and screamed._

* * *

*Dani P.O.V.*

"Hello Danielle," a voice said.

I turned around slowly and screamed, "CLOCKWORK!"

"Yes."

"OMG! Are you alright?! What happened? Where are the others?"

"The others are in prison."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

I flew thinking about what I was told. My body was on auto-pilot as my mind was elsewhere. Everyone was captured. The best part of news was that some of our allies evaded and are now getting information from the inside. I need a couple things though. That's why I'm heading to the prison now. I wish myself luck as the silhouette of the building becomes visible in the evening sky. A flashback replays in my head as the prison reveals itself.

"_The prison is made to keep ghosts in and humans out. Ghosts have better chance of getting in as humans have a better chance of getting out."_

As the whole visual of the building came to view I shuddered. I glanced up at the dreary structure and the barbed fence surrounding it sparking with volts of electricity. There was a sign above the door in a dark red as if it was written in blood, it read; _WELCOME TO BLOOD FALLS._

* * *

*The Campground*

*No One P.O.V.*

Sam stood at the edge of the forest looking out towards the town. Tucker came up and stood behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Dani."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's not the little girl she was anymore."

"I know but she is our little girl. We're family now. We have to look after each other."

"I got an idea, let's go back to camp and ask Danny if one of us can go and check up on her."

Sam gave Tucker a smile as she spoke, "I'll race you."

"You're on!" Tucker laughed.

* * *

*Blood Falls*

*Dani P.O.V.*

I hid in the bushes as I scoped out the area. Two guards stood at attention in crimson red uniforms. They stood there silent staring straight ahead. They would surely notice if I tried to sneak in. If it wasn't for that stupid fence I would have been in there already.

I need a plan and darn good one at that if was even going to make it past the fence this was proved harder than I thought. I spied some dog cages in a corner. I could clearly hear the dogs whimpering. _Poor little things._

"Quiet ya mutts!" I heard the guard screech.

"That's not going to work. You gonna have to silence those pooches yourself," The other guard commented.

"Ugh we don't paid enough for this."

"WE don't' get paid at all," his comrade said laughing like an imbecile.

Well, they're going to have another thing coming if they think that they can bully those animals like that. I tapped into a bit of my ghost powers to open the cages. I saw the faint green aura surround the locks as the doors swung open.

I heard the guard mutter a curse as he approached the first cage. All of a sudden a cute puppy jumped out and barked happily.

"Awww, aren't you a cute thing?" the guard cooed.

The little puppy then grew into a huge looming dog. The guard squealed as he ran back towards the entrance.

"Don! Don!"

"What!?" Don asked, clearly agitated.

The other guard then started babbling randomly, "Look," he whimpered as he pointed behind Don"

Don turned around to see Cujo in his monstrous state barking loudly at them followed by all the other dogs foaming at the mouth.

"Close the gate! Close the gate!"

Don fumbled with his keys as his partner freaked out. The dogs started running at them as Don dropped his keys and froze in fear.

"RUN!"

The guard ran with Don following closely behind. I pressed myself up against the tree as the group ran past. I smirked as I strode over the gate, "Suckers." I picked up the keys and pushed open the door locking it behind me. I walked towards the building glancing at the sign before running my fingers along the letters. I felt sick as I immediately recognized what it was. The copper scent reached my nose as doubled over and retched to the side. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve as I entered the building sending one last wary look at the sign as the doors closed behind me. _Amity Park, what happened to you?_

* * *

*The Campground*

*No One P.O.V.*

Tucker and Sam were greeted by yelling as they reached the base of the campground. They were breaking and they all knew it, and that's why it was decided that Jazz was going after Dani. They had a very intricate plan with so many steps. Any little mistake could make it all go down the drain. This was a war zone and everything had gone wrong so far, so they couldn't afford it. And the worse thing was that it was already too far gone and no matter how much they tried they would never get out of it.

* * *

*Blood Falls*

*Dani P.O.V.*

Of all the things I have seen, (Including being almost melted down into ectoplasmic goop) nothing could have prepared me for what was residing behind that door. I closed my eyes as I hurried fast. I quickly found myself in another hallway. The memories still plauqing my mind as I closed my eyes. I felt the tears well up threatening to fall. _How could I let this happen? _I sank to the ground burying my head in my arms. I finally let myself go as the tears began to fall.

* * *

*Blood Falls*

*No One P.O.V.*

Jazz was worried as she landed outside the prison. She hoped Danny hadn't gotten caught as she ran towards the door successfully flipping over it her hand brushing over the fence sending an electrical shock though her body. She shuddered as she landed. Then began to walk towards a secluded part of the prison. She stumbled as she fell against the wall passing out. The wall flipped as she slumped over it trapping Jazz inside.

* * *

**Okay I am sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I am tired of typing. I'm also sorry that I won't be able to update tomorrow or on Sunday because this is my Dad's computer and I won't be able to. Anyways you know you can look forward to Monday as I'll be updating some more. And don't worry it was only a page or two that was left out. I also do a lot of rewrites in the story such as changing the dialogue and actions, but as the chapter progresses on and ends it basically gets the same message across. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get back to you next week. Thank You! =D**


End file.
